implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats Afghanistan ' (Persian/Pashto: افغانستان, ''Afġānistān) is an obscure and confused patchwork of warring local emirates, warlords, Islamic states and tribal entities. Tajikistan, has laid claim to some of its northern lands to. History '''Doomsday Due to being a Persian, Pakistani and UK allied, Afghanistan was not spared by Doomsday. The capital city of Kabul was hit by 2 1kt, Mazar-e Sharif was hit by 1x 1kt and Kandahar was hit by 1 Soviet 2.5kt Soviet free fall bomb. 3 1kt NATO free fall bombs hit Tajikistan, 1 hit Faknor, 1 hit the pass near Faknor and 1 was dropped Dushanbe airfield. The Afghans and Tajiks were lucky a rather small nuclear attack compared to what places like Germany and Poland took. Without the Malik/Pasher (King) to keep control the rest of the country plunged into chaos. A cholera outbreak hit Kabul in mid-1962 and mid-1963. Amidst the confusion, the Pashtun people of south eastern Afghanistan-who had long desired their own state-convened in the city of Lashkar Gah on January 29, 1964, and declared independence. The first year of the new nation's existence was focused mostly on survival and building up a functioning state. A year later, Hazaria left the nation of Afghanistan and then the Province of Herāt followed suit 2 days later, thus leading to the nation’s utter disintegration on ethnic lines. Agricultural output rose slightly in the east of the country due to the increased vigour, better irrigation systems and improved water distribution around the River Logar in the east of the country, during the late 1960’s. 'Post-Doomsday' The leadership of Pakistan’s more radical Islamic groups, soon migrated to Eastern Pashtunistan and parts of Afghanistan in 1964-65, renaming it The Islamic republic of Afghanistan after taking the area over in 1967. They remained in power as The Islamic republic of Afghanistan's hastening the end of Afghanistan. Under Mullah Ali Anwar’s post-Afghan rule he styled himself as a promoter of traditional Muslim and Pashtun culture (calling himself "leader of the Pashtun people"), but he became notorious in Central Asia and the Middle East for his dictatorial rule and extravagant cult of personality. The extent of his son’s power over the region greatly increased during the early 1990s, and in 1999, after Hammed inherited the leadership in 1982 and became President for Life. The Slavic dominated ex-Soviet regime in Tajikistan was in trouble to, but communist zeal would hold out against the Islamists until the late 1970's. Badakhshan Province was annexed in 1967. They then invaded and annexed parts of northern Afghanistan in 1977 and 1982. *''By 1967, the basic, core territory of the new nations was created-'' '1st Civil war' All the provinces were torn apart by a bloody civil war amongst the new nations as the josstled for territory between 1968 and 1978. The PDRA was formed when Paktia and Logar Provinces joined forces with the Communist Tajik invasion in 1977 and 1982. The bulk of the Tajik people wanted to be united and the rulers wanted to promote Communism. Communist/Democacy/Islamist split would tair the nation appart. The War would also briefly reignite in the late 1990's and mid 2000’s due to the Taliban. 'People's Democratic Party of Afghanistan.' Paktia and Logar Provinces rebelled against the IRA, under thier new Communist leder, Dr Mohammad Najibullah Ahmadzai in 1977. A Marxist coup was encorged in the Repubic of Kabul and the Kapisa province of the IRA, which were fully Bolshivised by 1979. Irrigation was improved, farming enharnced, water driven wood-cutting machnary was intoduced and women's rights upheld in the People's Democratic Party of Afghanistan. Eventually communism would fall and the republic would be democatised in 1992 and join Kabul. '2nd Civil war' Mullah Ali Anwar’s son Hammed became the "leader of the Pashtun people" in The Islamic republic of Afghanistan in 1982 and continued the dictatorial rule and extravagant cult of personality. The extent of his son’s power over the region greatly increased during the early 1990s, and in 1999, after inherited the leadership in 1982 and became President for Life. In the areas under his control Ahmad Shah Massoud set up democratic institutions and signed the Women's Rights Declaration in 1988. General Abdul Rashid Dostum did so a year later. when the People's Democratic Party of Afghanistan collapsed, the IRA and DRNA fought it out with each other, Kabul and the Hazara from 1992 to 1995. Gulbuddin Hekmatyar’s Islamists took over Kunduz province between 1993 and 2003. 'The rise of the Taliban' Gulbuddin Hekmatyar’s Islamists took over Kunduz province between 1993 and 2003 and aided the Taliban’s northern operations against the DRNA and Tadjikistan. He was later defeated and nearly killed in combat DRNA forces in Kunduz city. The Taliban started shelling Kabul in early 1995, but were defeated by forces of the DRNA and Karbul forces under Ahmad Shah Massoud. Iranian troops also secured the border of the ethnicly Persian and religosly Shi’ite Emirate of Herāt in 1997. The Taliban took control of most of Peshtunistan and the IRA in early 2000, under Mullah Omar, after much street protesting in 1999 in both nations and the Lashkar Gah riots of 2000. '3rd Civil war' The United Front was formed to fight the Taiband. It included beside the dominantly Tajik forces of Massoud and the Uzbek forces of Dostum, Hazara factions under the command of leaders such as Haji Mohammad Mohaqiq and Pashtun forces under the leadership of commanders such as Abdul Haq or Haji Abdul Qadir in 2001. Tajikistan and Uzbekistan helped defeat most of them by mid-2007. Dr Ali Niyazov, the founder of Peshtunistan, died of pneumonia on 27 October 2006, leaving no heir apparent and an unclear line of succession, so his deputy Abullah Saddar took over and set about securing the nation's borders and developing agricuture. Everyone united behind the Tajiks, Uzbeks, Ahmad Shah Massoud and General Abdul Rashid Dostum; thus crushing the Taliband and their Pakistani cronies for good in 2001. Uzbekistan also helped crush the Taliban and Waziri forces in the nearby ex-Pakistani province of Waziristan between 2006 and 2007. Paktia, Khost and Paktika provinces still have some Uzbeck peacekeepers in it so as to supress lokal Waziri tribal radicals. 'Hamid Karzai' Hamid Karzai emerged as a unifying figure in 2002 and won the first unifyed election on 12 Febuary 2004 with a result of 78% on a turn out of 85%. In an election on 11 February 2007, Hamid Karzai was elected president for a second term with 89% of the vote and 95% turnout, although the election was condemned by outside observers as "noticeably unfair". He was sworn in on 14 February 2007. The Taliban members surrendered in 2009 after a heavy assault by Tajik forces. Politics is still dominated by the conservative Islamic clergy and diehard warlords, who Hamid Karzai dislikes. Mr Massoud and the Uzbek forces of Gen. Dostum support him. Healthcare After Doomsday, North Afghanistan and Hazaria found it hard to import medicine. The shortage of medical supplies resulted in the government making the controversial decision to legalize medical khat and marijuana in 1966. Even though, this choice led to and initial small increases inkhat and marijuana smoking, opium usage and other crimes, the government believed the pros of the medical marijuana act outweigh the cons. This was revoked in 1978, because, in the long term, it had caused a generation of drug addicts to occur. A cholera outbreak hit Kabul in mid-1962 and mid-1963. 10% of all women went permanently bald due to radiation sickness and skin and lung cancer are common near Kandahar and Kabul. Thyroid cancer stopped being a problem in 1967. Education Media Energy Islamic scholars Defence Transportation Agriculture Agricultural output rose slightly in the east of the country due to the increased vigour, better irrigation systems and improved water distribution around the River Logar in the east of the country, during the late 1960’s. The regions and rogue nations 'Democratic Republic of Afghanistan'. Democratic Republic of Afghanistan is a lawless region in Southern Asia, formerly controlled by the Democratic Republic of Afghanistan. The Tadjikistan invaded Afghanistan in 1977 and 1982 and annexed the DRA in 1984. 'Democratic Republic of North Afghanistan' Democratic Republic of North Afghanistan.is a lawless region in Southern Asia, formerly controlled by the Democratic Republic of Afghanistan. The Tadjikistan invaded Afghanistan in 1977 and 1982 and attacked the new nation. The DRNA is now bordered by Pakistan in the south and east, Tadjikistan and Uyghuristan in the far northeast. 'The Islamic Republic of Afghanistan' The Islamic Republic of Afghanistan 'is a country in former south Afghanistan. 'Pashtunistan Pashtunistan''' is a country in former south Afghanistan .' 'Hazaria' Pashtunistan' is a country in former central Afghanistan .' 'This is a eddting list of Afghan and Tajik survivor states. #Democratic Republic of North Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), #The Islamic Republic of Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), #Pashtunistan (1962: Doomsday), #Herāt Emirate (1962: Doomsday), #The Republic of Nuristan (1962: Doomsday), #Kabul (1962: Doomsday), #Hazaria (1962: Doomsday), #Tajikistan (1962: Doomsday), #Democratic Republic of Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), Also see: *Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday)' *'Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday)' *'List of known Warsaw Pact targets in the UK (1962: Doomsday)' *'Armed forces weapons in 1962/1963 (1962: Doomsday)' *'List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: Doomsday)' *'List of surviving nations (1962: Doomsday)' *'Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday)' *'1962: Doomsday ' *'Middle Eastern Targets (1962: Doomsday)''' Category:1962: Doomsday Category:Afghanistan